Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen
by sela
Summary: Die Z-Krieger sterben im Kampf gegen den Dämon Anarac. Bulma, die Vegetas letzte Bitte erfüllen möchte, macht sich auf die Suche nach den Dragonballz, fragt sich aber, was das nützt, da auch Piccolo und somit Gott tot waren...
1. Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Prolog

Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen  
  
Das ist eine B/V-Fanfic. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und reviewt. Und falls sie euch nicht gefällt oder ihr etwas zu meckern haben solltet, schreibt es mir trotzdem ins Review. Ich will mich immer weiter verbessern und auch, dass jemand meine FF liest und nicht, weil sie schlecht geschrieben ist, aufhört das zu tun. Also, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Sie rannte durch die Straßen dieser Stadt. Es war eine regnerische Nacht. Feiner Nieselregen. Er durch nässte sie bis auf die Haut. Ihre Kleidung klebte feucht an ihrem Körper. Frierend erreichte sie ihr Ziel. Der Ort, an dem einmal ihr Zuhause gestanden hatte. Aber das Unglück hatte alles vernichtet. Weil sie es nicht verhindert hatte. Traurig trat sie auf das Grundstück und achtete darauf, nicht über die Mauerbrocken und Möbelreste zu stolpern, die im weg lagen. Ihr zuhause. es war schon so lange zerstört. Zu hause. Das ist immer da, wo man sich wohl fühlt, wo man für immer bleiben möchte. Das hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt. Sie seufzte. Mutter. wie lange bist du nun schon tot? Ein Jahr? Zwei? Oder war es erst gestern? Sie hatte ihr Zeitgefühl verloren. Heute. die Sonne war hoch gestanden. war sie aufgewacht. Sie hatte versucht, sich zu erinnern. Aber. alles, was sie noch wusste, war, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war, sie die Schuld dafür trug und sie hier, an ihrem alten Wohnort, die Lösung finden würde. Damals. sie wusste nichts davon. Nur, dass damals der Himmel sich verdunkelte. mehr nicht. War es wirklich schon so lange her, dass man von "damals" sprechen konnte? Konnte es nicht erst gestern gewesen sein? Doch, es konnte erst gestern gewesen sein. Aber. "Damals" ging die Welt zu Ende. Egal ob gestern, vorgestern, ob vor einer Woche oder vor einem Jahr. Die Zeit vor dem Untergang war "damals". Die danach. die Hölle. Es hatte alles ganz normal begonnen. Sogar richtig gut. Aber wer sagt, dass alles, was gut anfängt, auch gut enden muss?  
  
  
  
Sie suchte in den Ruinen. ja, nach was suchte sie? Nach etwas, das ihr helfen konnte, alles ungeschehen zu machen. Fand sie es hier? Konnte sie es hier überhaupt finden?  
  
Noch als sie über diese Frage nachdachte, fand sie zwar nicht das, was sie suchte, aber etwas anderes. Es war ein Shirt. Ein ganz normales Shirt. Durch den Dreck und Staub schmutzig, aber immer noch ein ganz normales Shirt. Sie bückte sich und hob es hoch. Gedankenverloren roch sie daran. Dieser Geruch. wie hatte sie ihn vermisst. Wie vermisste sie ihn jetzt noch. Es roch nach ihm. Nach Vegeta. Es tat ihr unsagbar weh, an ihn zu denken. Immerhin. er war tot. Sie schloss die Augen um eine Träne zu erdrücken, aber sie verlor diesen aussichtslosen Kampf schon bevor sie ihn überhaupt begonnen hatte, denn nach kurzer Zeit liefen die Tränen in Strömen über ihr Gesicht. "Vegeta. was hast du nur getan? Was hab ich getan?", murmelte sie. Schließlich wischte sie energisch die Tränen von ihren Wangen und betrachtete das Shirt. Es gehörte Vegeta. Zu Lebzeiten. "Komm schon, Bulma, du schaffst das schon! Was hat er zu dir gesagt? Egal, was passiert, such die Dragonballz. Also, mach das!", versuchte sie sich zu motivieren und kletterte weiter über die Ruinen, die einmal die CC waren.  
  
Endlich fand sie das, wonach sie gesucht hatte: den Dragon-Radar. Sie wollte mit seiner Hilfe die Dragonballz suchen und Vegetas einzige und auch letzte Bitte erfüllen: alles rückgängig machen. Bulma musste bei dem Gedanken an ihn lächeln. Er war immer so stolz, stark und emotionslos, auch wenn nicht wirklich kalt, gewesen. Aber am Schluss war er doch gestorben, um sie zu retten. Und hatte dadurch die gesamte Erdoberfläche zerstört. "Vegeta. Du hast deine ganze Hoffnung in mich gesetzt, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, sobald ich die Dragonballz gefunden habe! Die Z-Krieger, auch Piccolo, sind mit dir gestorben. Wenn Piccolo tot ist, ist es auch Gott. Die Dragonballz sind nur noch nutzlose Steine. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass der Radar sie anzeigen wird!", dachte sie der Verzweiflung nahe. Endlich! Der Radar! Aber würde er ihr auch nützen? Vorsichtig, als ob von dem Radar eine Gefahr ausgehen würde, trat sie heran und nahm ihn schließlich in die Hand. Mit zitternden Fingern aktivierte sie ihn und hätte beinahe einen Freudeschrei ausgestoßen, als er tatsächlich anzeigte, wo die Dragonballz waren. Komischerweise waren alle an einem Ort, aber das störte Bulma nicht. Im Gegenteil, das würde ihre Suche sogar noch erleichtern. Mit neuem Mut machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Dragonballz.  
  
Das ist das Ende des Prologes. Ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen und ihr werdet weiter lesen. Gut, es ist noch nicht viel passiert, aber das kommt erst in den folgenden Kapiteln! Thanx For Reading!!! 


	2. Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel...

Also, erst einmal möchte ich mich bei Fried-chan bedanken, dass sie mir als erste reviewt hat! *freu* Es freut mich sehr, dass wenigstens eine Person auf diesem einsamen Planeten meine Geschichte liest!  
  
Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel 1  
  
Rückblende: Bulma geht durch eine verwüstete Welt. Die Z-Krieger sind gestorben, als Vegeta Bulma gerettet hat und dadurch auch die Erde zerstörte. Nun macht Bulma sich auf die Suche nach den Dragonballz, um Vegetas letzter Bitte, nämlich diese zu suchen, Folge zu leisten.  
  
Bulma dachte unterwegs darüber nach, was geschehen war. Nach und nach konnte sie sich immer deutlicher erinnern.  
  
"Grrr... Vegeta, du Ekelpaket! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", zeterte Bulma und stürmte durch das Gebäude der CC auf den GR zu. Wutschnaubend stellte sie die Gravitation gleich 0 und öffnete die Tür. "Vegeta! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du kannst doch nicht einfach..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn das Wort blieb ihr im Mund stecken, als sie die Szene, die sich ihr bot, erfasst hatte. Vegeta lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden, während der GR einer Müllhalde gleichkam. "Vegeta!", murmelte Bulma und stürzte auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihn an der Schulter. Er regte sich nicht. "Vegeta..." Langsam drehte sie ihn auf den Rücken und betrachtete seine Wunden. Dann stand sie auf und holte schnell einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Sorgfältig versorgte sie seine Wunden und verband sie. Vegeta war sichtlich schlimm zugerichtet. Zum Schluss holte Bulma noch eine Decke und legte sie über Vegetas Körper. Warum mussten auch gerade jetzt Betriebsferien sein? Warum mussten auch gerade jetzt ihre Eltern in Urlaub fahren? Allein konnte sie Vegeta nicht auf die Krankenstation tragen, also blieb er vorerst hier liegen. Nachdem Bulma alles getan hatte, was sie für Vegeta tun konnte, machte sie sich daran den GR zu reparieren. Vegeta würde sicher weitertrainieren wollen, wenn er aufwachte. Schließlich war sein einziger Gedanke der, Son- Goku zu besiegen. Außerdem konnte sie sich dadurch ablenken, denn - auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestand - sie machte sich Sorgen um dieses Ekelpaket.  
  
Sie war gerade dabei, den Roboter, der für das Renovieren des Raumes zuständig war, zu programmieren, als Vegeta sich regte. Bulma blickte kurz auf, vollendete dann ihre Arbeit und ging zu Vegeta, der gerade die Augen aufschlug. "Hi! Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Bulma und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment dafür. "Wie soll ich mich schon fühlen, Weib?", knurrte Vegeta, schlug die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Leider etwas zu schnell. Er drohte, wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen, und kam Bulma auch schon entgegen. Sie versuchte, ihn aufzufangen, aber sie war zu schwach. Also fielen beide auf den Boden, wobei Bulma Vegetas Sturz zwar abfing, ihren eigenen aber schmerzhaft erfuhr. Und jetzt lag auch noch Vegeta auf ihr. Sie stöhnte, als sich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer Schulter bemerkbar machte. Vegeta stützte sich ab und blickte sie an. "Alles in Ordnung, Weib?", knurrte er. "Ja, alles OK", murmelte Bulma und wollte aufstehen, wozu sie Vegeta beiseite schieben wollte. Dazu gebrauchte sie aber ihren verletzten Arm und schon schoss ein Schmerz durch ihre Schulter. "Verdammt..." "Bist du sicher, dass alles OK ist?", meinte Vegeta, dieses Mal anscheinend ehrlich besorgt. "Ich glaube, ich habe mir meine Schulter verrissen... na ja, macht nichts. Wird schon wieder werden!", erwiderte Bulma und wartete, dass Vegeta aufstand. "Sicher?" "Nein, ich bin nicht sicher. Wenn ich Pech habe, ist das Schlüsselbein gebrochen, aber das interessiert dich ja sowieso nicht!", murmelte Bulma. Vegeta beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. "Wieso sollte mich das nicht interessieren?" "Du bist ein Saya-jin. Ihr habt doch keine Gefühle!" "Bulma..." Es entging ihr nicht, dass er sie Bulma nannte und nicht wie sonst Weib. Deshalb widmete sie ihm auch wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Gesicht war ihrem sehr nahe. Und er kam immer näher, bis schließlich seine Lippen die ihrigen verschlossen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung aber nicht vorsichtig und tastend, sondern begierig und leidenschaftlich. Überrascht von seiner Geste ließ sie es einfach geschehen, doch ohne lange zu überlegen, erwiderte sie schließlich seinen Kuss, erst zaghaft und vorsichtig, doch dann immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Es war, als ob ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, der schon solange darauf gewartet hatte, los zu fliegen, sich auf einmal in die endlosen Lüfte des Paradiesgarten Edens erhoben würden. Ja, wie im Paradies, so fühlte sich Bulma: glücklich, geborgen und geliebt. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, obwohl es nur wenige Sekunden waren. Vielleicht sollten es die längsten Sekunden ihres Lebens sein. Sie spürte, wie Vegeta sie langsam losließ und sich sachte von ihrem Kuss löste. Zuerst wollte sie ihn noch einmal küssen. Wieder seine Lippen auf den ihrigen spüren. Sie wusste nicht, wie er das gemacht hatte, aber dieser Kuss hatte so eine Art 'Nebenwirkung' auf sie, sodass sie sich verwirrt zu Boden sinken ließ. Sie sah sofort wieder zu Vegeta.  
  
Bulma seufzte und wandte sich einer anderen Erinnerung zu.  
  
Sie stand am Rand des Geschehens. Die Z-Krieger kämpften gegen einen Dämon namens Anarac. Er war stark und man konnte nicht erahnen, wer den Kampf gewinnen würde. Das Gespräch, das die Krieger mit dem Dämon führten, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Auch nicht, dass plötzlich eine Energiekugel auf sie zugerast kam. Bulmas Augen weiteten sich. Angstvoll schloss sie diese und machte sich schon auf ihr Ende gefasst, als sie plötzlich die Gegenwart eines anderen vor ihr spürte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah direkt in Vegetas. "Bulma, du musst die Dragonballz suchen. Finde sie, egal, was passiert. Mach alles rückgängig, hörst du?", meinte er. Bulma sah ihr irritiert an und nickte. Was meinte er damit? Er lächelte noch einmal kurz, dann erreichte ihn der Energieball und er öffnete seine Lippen zu einem Schmerzensschrei, der aber in seiner Kehle blieb, da er noch im gleichen Moment starb. Sein lebloser Körper fiel auf Bulma und sie schlug auf dem Boden auf. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie ohnmächtig.  
  
Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, konnte sie niemanden sehen. Weder die Z- Krieger, noch sonst jemanden. Verwirrt marschierte sie durch die verwüstete Landschaft. Der Dämon hatte anscheinend die komplette Menschheit ausgelöscht und die Erde verwüstet - nur sie lebte noch. Sie beschloss, zur CC zu gehen. Oder zu dem, was von der CC noch übrig war...  
  
Wiederum seufzte Bulma und setzte ihren Weg fort. Traurig wandte sie sich einer Erinnerung aus früheren Zeiten zu.  
  
"Vegeta!", rief Bulma und klopfte an die Tür zum GR. Mit den Gedanken war sie bei dem Kuss von heute Nachmittag. War es nur ein Spaß für ihn gewesen, oder mehr? Um diese Frage beantwortet zu bekommen, war sie hier. Die Tür ging auf und Vegeta stand vor ihr. Er hatte die Verbände abgemacht und anscheinend ganz normal weitertrainiert. Trainieren und Karkarott besiegen, seine Gesundheit ist ihm egal... "Was willst du?", knurrte Vegeta und sah Bulma genervt an. Diese schrumpfte innerlich wieder um ein paar Zentimeter zusammen. "Ähm... ich hab eine Frage!", meinte sie schließlich. "Toll, dann stell sie!", erwiderte Vegeta genervt und verdrehte die Augen. "Was war das vorhin? Nur zum Spaß oder mehr?", brachte Bulma hervor. "Du hast es vorhin schon ganz zutreffend gesagt: Saya-jins haben keine Gefühle!" Für Vegeta war die Sache hiermit beendet und er ging zurück in den GR. Bulma beobachtete die Tür wie sie sich schloss und starrte dann auf ebendiese. Was hatte sie eigentlich von ihm erwartet? Freundschaft? Zuneigung? Oder gar Liebe? Seufzend wandte Bulma sich um und ging den Flur entlang. Ja, sie hatte sich etwas erwartet. Liebe. Weil sie... liebte sie ihn überhaupt? Oder redete sie sich das nur ein?  
  
Bulma wurde durch einen lauten Schrei aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. War es ein Todesschrei? Nein, es war mehr ein Schrei, den man in einem Kampf ausrief. "Bin ich doch nicht die einzige?", dachte Bulma und ging gehetzt in die Richtung, aus der sie den Schrei vermutete. Sie kam an einen Waldrand und blieb keuchend stehen. Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen, etwa 14 Jahre alt. "Hallo!", begrüßte Bulma sie, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Das Mädchen blickte Bulma erst neutral an, dann aber erfreut. "Hi! Bist du auch hier? Gut, ich dachte schon, ich wäre alleine auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten!", meinte sie fröhlich. "Das dachte ich auch! Sag mal, hast du gerade so geschrieen?" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich bin auch wegen dem Schrei hier. Ich glaube, er kam aus dem Wald! Übrigens, ich heiße Hannah. Und du?" "Bulma. Freut mich. Ich hab echt gedacht, ich wäre hier Eva im Paradies, wobei das Paradies etwas lädiert ist.", meinte Bulma grinsend. "Komm, lass uns nachsehen, wer da so geschrieen hat!" Hannah und Bulma gingen nebeneinander in den Wald hinein und redeten vorübergehend kein Wort mehr. "Sieh mal, da!", rief Hannah und rannte los. Bulma hatte Mühe, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Schließlich entdeckte auch sie, weswegen Hannah so geschrieen hatte. Ein Junge stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung und vollführte immer wieder Attacken gegen einen imaginären Gegner. "He! He, du!", rief Hannah und trat an den Jungen heran. Dieser unterbrach sein Training und blickte zu ihnen. "Hi! Ich heiße Hannah. Das ist Bulma. Wir dachten schon, wir wären hier die einzigen Menschen, die es noch gibt!", meinte Hannah freudig und lächelte den Jungen an. "Ich heiße Rico. Mein Vater ist Spanier, deswegen der Name. Ich habe auch schon geglaubt, ich wäre hier allein!", meinte er. "He Leute!", machte Bulma auf sich aufmerksam, "ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir alles wieder so machen können, wie es früher war!" "Und wie?", meinte Hannah. "Ähm. es gibt da gewisse Dragonballz. Mit denen kann man einen Drachen rufen, der dann dem, der ihn gerufen hat, drei Wünsche erfüllt. Das ist zumindest die simple Erklärung. Wenn wir also diese Dragonballz suchen, finden, benutzen besteht die Chance, dass wir alles wieder rückgängig machen können!" "Dann sollten wir diese. was-weiß-ich-wie-die-Dinger-heißen. suchen!", meinte Hannah und rannte schon los. Bulma und Rico folgten ihr lächelnd, wobei Bulma sich fragte, was die Dragonballz nützen würden. Piccolo und Gott waren doch tot. oder?  
  
Das erste Kapitel!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja! Und ich hoffe, es hat euch (oder dir?) gefallen. Ja ja, ihr wisst schon, was jetzt kommt: Bitte reviewen! 


	3. Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel ...

Herzlichen Dank fürs Lesen, liebe Fried-chan (ihre ff kann ich auch nur empfehlen! Hab noch ne Frage: Wie kommst du auf den Namen Ergemlin?) und sinjia. Ich freue mich sehr, dass euch meine ff so gefällt! Auch den anderen vielen Dank, die meine ff lesen! Ich werde demnächst versuchen, jeden hier zu erwähnen, aber im Moment habe ich keine Zeit und bin froh, dass ich schreiben bzw. posten kann! Deswegen: Entschuldigung an alle anderen Reviewer!!! Und danke für eure Motivation!!! Deswegen sitze ich jetzt auch hier und schreibe weiter. ich hoffe, euch passt, was ich fabriziere. Nachdem das letzte Kapitel nicht so gepostet wurde, wie ich es gern haben wollte. tja, hoffentlich wird das dieses Mal besser. Viel Spaß!  
  
Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen 2. Kapitel  
  
Rückblende: Bulma trifft zwei Personen - Rico und Hannah - und beschließt, diesen zu vertrauen und mit ihnen die Dragonballz zu suchen, ist aber immer noch im Zweifel, was diese nützen würden, da Piccolo und somit auch Gott tot waren.  
  
Als Bulma neben Rico herging, hatte sie genügend Zeit, diesen zu mustern, da das Zusammentreffen zuvor ziemlich schnell von sich gegangen war und sie bisher weder Hannah noch Rico richtig in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Das wollte sie so schnell wie möglich nachholen, denn sie musste wissen, ob sie den beiden vertrauen konnte, oder ob sie ihnen jetzt schon zu viel erzählt hatte. Ihr fiel auf, dass Rico kein Junge, wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte, sondern schon ein junger Mann war. Bulma schätzte ihn auf circa 17 Jahre. Er schien Kampfsport zu betreiben, da sein Körper ziemlich muskulös und seine Schultern auch sehr breit waren. Außerdem hatten Hannah und sie ihn zuvor auch kämpfen sehen. wenn auch gegen einen imaginären Gegner, es hatte sehr professionell ausgesehen. "Betreibst du Kampfsport?", fragte sie ihn. "Kickboxen. Als Spaß hab ich mal damit angefangen, aber ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören. ich kann mich dabei einfach gut konzentrieren und über andere Dinge nachdenken. es ist praktisch eine Sucht." Er grinste. "Allerdings bin ich nicht gerade Weltmeister im Kämpfen." "Ach, red keinen Stuss, Junge! Ich könnte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gegen eine Maus kämpfen ohne mir einen Fingernagel abzubrechen und dann heulend in die Ecke zu rennen! Außerdem sah das vorhin doch sehr gut aus!" Rico seufzte. Für ihn schien das Gespräch beendet. Bulma fielen seine Augen auf. Sie passten nicht zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, fast schon schwarz, und auch seine Haut war olivfarben. Seine Augen jedoch waren strahlend blau! Richtig helles, strahlendes Blau. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und sah nun zu Hannah. Mit ihrer Einschätzung, dass Hannah 14 Jahre alt war, glaubte sie, richtig zu liegen. Hannah war ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren, die ihr in Locken über die Schulter fielen. Anscheinend war sie ein Ich-bin-immer- glücklich-Mädchen, denn sie zeigte andauernd ein Lächeln und war immer in Bewegung, schien nie länger als ein paar Minuten an einem Ort verweilen zu wollen. Sie kam Bulma sehr offenherzig vor. fast das Gegenteil von Rico, der eher schüchtern schien und kaum ein Wort wechselte oder eine Entscheidung alleine treffen konnte, wie sie nach einigen Fragen festgestellt hatte, da Rico kaum Antworten gegeben hatte, die verbindlich waren. Wenn Bulma ihn zum Beispiel fragte, ob sie hier eine Rast machen wollten, meinte er nur, dass die Sonne nicht mehr im Zenit stehe, die Nacht noch weit, es ihm allerdings egal sei. Er schien ihr jemand zu sein, der eher für sich als für andere lebte und dennoch nicht egoistisch war. Er schien ihr fast ein bisschen einsam, so als hätte er einmal einen tiefen Schmerz verspürt, den er bis heute nicht vergessen konnte. Dennoch entschied sie sich dazu, beiden zu vertrauen, bis sich etwas anderes als richtig erweisen würde.  
  
Sie erreichten ein Dorf, das ebenfalls in Schutt und Asche lag. "Grrr. wer auch immer das war hat ganze Arbeit geleistet!", knurrte Hannah erbost. Auch Bulma spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen, unterdrückte diese jedoch, da sie als Älteste von ihnen in ihren Augen eine Rolle der verantwortungsbewussten Person tragen und vernünftig auf alles reagieren musste. "Kommt weiter, vielleicht können wir irgendwo übernachten! Kann ja sein, dass noch ein Haus steht, oder zumindest ein Stockwerk, damit wir ein Dach über dem Kopf haben. Es sieht nach Regen aus!", meinte sie und deutete nach oben. Tatsächlich hingen dunkle Wolken schwer am Himmel über ihnen. Rico zuckte die Schultern, während Hannah nickte, den Blick noch immer auf das Trümmerfeld vor ihnen gerichtet.  
  
Zum Glück fanden sie ein Gebäude, das noch unversehrt schien. Es war eine Kirche. Als Bulma hineinging und Hannah und Rico ihr folgten, spürte sie, wie ein kalter Schauer über ihren Rücken jagte. "Es ist kalt!", murmelte sie und ging den Gang durch das mittlere Kirchenschiff entlang zum vorderen Teil. Vor dem Alter blieb sie stehen. "Hm. tut mir leid, Gott, aber wir werden deine Kirche heute als Schlaflager nötigen müssen. Außerdem wird dir das ja wohl kaum was ausmachen, schließlich bist du tot!", dachte sie und grinste, als sie über den Stoff der Tischdecke strich. Sie räumte schließlich die Bibel, die Blumen und den Rest von dem Altar auf den Boden und zog die Tischdecke ab. "Hier! Damit du nicht frierst!", meinte sie und hielt sie Hannah hin. Diese nahm die Tischdecke und wickelte sich darin ein.  
  
Spät in der Nacht, Bulma konnte nicht schlafen, beschloss sie, nach draußen zu gehen. Vielleicht würde ihr frische Luft gut tun. Leise schlich sie hinaus und sog die kühle Nachtluft ein. Seufzend wanderte sie durch den Friedhof, der vor dem Gebäude war. Einige der Grabsteine waren umgefallen, zerstört oder gänzlich verschwunden, falls es an solchen Gräbern je welche gegeben hatte. "Vegeta. wo bist du? Warum lässt du mich hier allein? Du Idiot! Ich schaff das nicht! Ich habe Angst. was ist, wenn dieser Dämon noch da ist? Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Vegeta! Komm zurück! Hörst du? Komm zurück! Du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen! Das ist nicht fair! Ich war immer da, wenn du mich gebraucht hast, aber jetzt, wo ich dich brauche, stirbst du! Vegeta? Hörst du mich? Wenn du je wieder leben solltest, dann werde ich es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du jetzt nicht kommst! Verstanden?", schrie sie in die Nacht hinein und wischte sich immer wieder energisch die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie wartete lange auf eine Antwort oder dass Vegeta kam. Vergeblich. Schließlich gab sie ihre Hoffnung auf und ging zurück in die Kirche. Allerdings bemerkte sie die Gestalt nicht, die hinter einem Grabstein stand. Ein dunkles Grinsen zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Langsam ging diese Gestalt voran. "Menschen werden schwach wenn man ihnen das nimmt, was sie lieben, nicht wahr, Bulma?", murmelte sie und grinste wiederum.  
  
Als Bulma in der Kirche schließlich einschlief hatte sie einen seltsamen Traum. Sie sah die ganze Zeit Vegeta. beim Training, beim Essen, beim Kämpfen. Und sie hörte eine Stimme flüstern. "Ich liebe dich, kleiner Prinz. Willst du mein Prinz sein? Immer bei mir sein? Auch wenn ich Angst habe? Ja? Hast du nicht auch manchmal Angst? In diesen Momenten werde ich dann bei dir sein, ja? Lass uns für immer zusammen sein, ja? Wo gehst du hin, kleiner Prinz? Warum gehst du fort, lässt mich alleine? Kleiner Prinz! Wir. wir wollten doch zusammen sein! Wieso gehst du fort? Warum lässt du mich zurück? Ich dachte. Nein, du bist ein Saya-jin. Saya-jin lieben nicht. Es tut mir leid, kleiner Prinz, aber ich liebe dich! Wieso ich mich deswegen entschuldige? Ich habe mir Hoffnungen gemacht und jetzt gehst du, lässt mich zurück. Ich entschuldige mich, weil du jetzt wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen hast. Nein, du bist ein Saya-jin. Saya-jins haben kein Gewissen. Dennoch. es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Nur noch eine Frage. Wenn du in Not bist. Darf ich dann für dich sterben?" Bulma erkannte, dass diese Stimme ihre eigene war.  
  
  
  
Das war also das 2. Kapitel. Mal ein wenig länger. aber nicht besonders. bevor ich hier das gleiche wie immer schreibe höre ich lieber auf. Nur eines noch: Mein Review wartet!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ich kann auch Kritik vertragen! Also, Alex, schreib ruhig wieder *g*) 


	4. Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel ...

So, das 3. Kapitel. Mal wieder ein Meisterwerk. oder auch nicht. *seufz* Ich bin nicht so ganz zufrieden damit, aber ich will meine armen Leser ja nicht warten lassen. nicht dass sie mir noch umspringen auf einen anderen Autor!  
  
Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel 3  
  
"Aufstehen!" Bulma öffnete ihre Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder, da die Sonne grell wirkte. Nach langem Blinzeln hatte sie sich schließlich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt und sie erkannte Hannah, die hellwach schien. Bulma setzte sich müde auf und sah sich um. "Guten Morgen, Bulma!", meinte Hannah fröhlich. "Ähm. morgen Hannah. wo ist denn Rico?" "Er ist schon ziemlich früh raus. Scheint mir ein bisschen komisch, der Kerl." "Hmh. ein bisschen." "Ich halte ihn für sehr komisch. Immerhin redet er kaum, erzählt fast nichts von sich und hat das Selbstbewusstsein einer Schnecke, die überlegt, ob sie über vor oder nach dem Bus die Straße überqueren soll. Er sieht süß aus, aber komisch ist er schon." "Hm. weißt du, wann er wieder kommt?" "Nein. Aber komm mit! Ich hab eine funktionierende Dusche gefunden! Zwar kein Warmwasser aber immerhin!" Bulma seufzte und stand auf.  
  
Etwa fünf Minuten nachdem Bulma von ihrer Dusche zurückkam kam auch Rico. Bulma beobachtete ihn, wie er das Kirchengebäude betrat. Er wirkte nervös, fast schon ängstlich. Bulma zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick bevor sie ihm in die Kirche folgte. Vielleicht hatte Hannah ja Recht? Bulma beschloss, Rico in den Augen zu behalten. "Bulma! Und? Schön geduscht?", rief ihr Hannah entgegen. "Kalt. Sehr kalt. Und hungrig!", antwortete Bulma mit einem Grinsen. "Ja ja, ich hab schon vorgesorgt! Als du duschen warst habe ich die Gegend noch ein bisschen weiter erkundigt und eine Bäckerei gefunden. Da lag noch ein bisschen Brot und auch was zu trinken. Allerdings ist das Brot von gestern. Egal, Hauptsache etwas zu essen. Und wir können auch noch etwas für unterwegs mitnehmen!", erwiderte Hannah fröhlich und deutete auf einen regelrechten Berg an Broten. "Mensch Mädchen! Du denkst auch an alles!" Bulma trat zu den Broten und nahm sie unter die Lupe. Von gestern, aber nicht schlecht. Hungrig brach sie sich ein Stück ab und aß. "Bmowt iw niwt aw." Sie unterbrach sich und schluckte. "Wollt ihr nicht auch etwas essen?" "Ich hab schon!", winkte Hannah ab. Bulma sah zu Rico. "Keinen Appetit." "Aber du musst was essen! Wir müssen noch weit gehen!" Rico zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich ab. "Komischer Kerl. ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm wirklich vertrauen soll. vielleicht hat Hannah ja Recht.", dachte Bulma und beobachtete Rico eine zeitlang.  
  
*skeptischguck* hm. ob es schlecht ist oder nicht ist jetzt eure Entscheidung. Der Teil war noch dazu seeehr kurz, aber ich komm einfach zu gar nichts mehr. weil ich am Donnerstag Latein schreibe. ich hoffe, ihr seid bei mir! Nachher gibt's dann wieder längere Parts!  
  
Ich hab mich dazu Entschieden, noch ein wenig Spannung zu machen! Also:  
  
Was ist mit Rico? Ist er ein Verräter? Oder ist Bulma auf der falschen Fährte? Aber wieso verhält er sich dann so seltsam?  
  
Spannung? Will ich aber hoffen! Wenn nicht, dann aber holla! 


	5. Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel ...

Sooo, liebe Leute, hier ist das 4. Kapitel, sogar noch VOR der Latein- Schulaufgabe!  
  
Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel 4  
  
Bulma, Rico und Hannah wanderten nun schon den ganzen Vormittag und auch schon einen großen Teil des Nachmittages lang in die Richtung, die ihnen der Dragon-Radar vorgab. Langsam aber sicher machte sich die Müdigkeit breit, da sie noch keine Rast eingelegt hatten. "Bulma? Können wir hier mal eine Pause machen?", murmelte Hannah müde. Bulma nickte. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir erst am Abend weitergehen. Dann ist es kühler. Wir sollten also versuchen, etwas zu schlafen!" Hannah ließ sich dort, wo sie stand, auf den Boden fallen und legte sich einigermaßen bequem hin. Auch Bulma versuchte, eine gute Stellung zu finden und zu schlafen. Sie war kurz davor, einzuschlafen, als sie von einem komischen Geräusch aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf gerissen wurde. Wie elektrisiert fuhr sie hoch und sah sich um. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Rico hinter einem Baum verschwand. "Wo geht er denn jetzt schon wieder hin?", dachte sie. "Komisch, nicht wahr? Immer wenn er denkt, wir würden schlafen oder so, verschwindet er plötzlich.", flüsterte Hannah. "Oh, du bist auch wach?" "Wenn neben mir jemand hochfährt und mir dabei ins Gesicht schlägt, dann pflege ich doch, aufzuwachen." "Oh. tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken!" "Na ja, jetzt da wir schon mal wach sind können wir ja auch gleich weitergehen. Es ist schon fast Abend." "Gut. Wir warten nur noch auf Rico!"  
  
Nachdem Rico gekommen war, brachen sie auf. "Ich glaube, wenn wir die Nacht durchmarschieren, könnten wir morgen Vormittag da sein!", mutmaßte Bulma. "Echt? Das ist ja klasse! Dann wird alles wieder so wie vorher?", rief Hannah und sprang regelrecht um Bulma herum. "Ja." ".vorausgesetzt, die Dragonballz funktionieren. Immerhin ist Piccolo tot. und somit auch Gott. und ohne Gott keine Dragonballz. hm. verdammte Sch****! Warum musste ich mich auch mit Son-Goku anfreunden? Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser Lage! Aber hätte ich mich nicht mit Son-Goku angefreundet, dann hätte ich auch Vegeta nicht kennen gelernt. "kennen und lieben gelernt" wohl eher. dieser Dickkopf! Konnte er nicht ein bisschen später sterben? Dann hätte er mir noch sagen können, was ich mit versteinerten Dragonballz anfangen soll! Typisch Vegeta! Wortkarg ohne Ende! Hm. Vegeta.", dachte Bulma und bemerkte, wie Traurigkeit von ihre Besitz ergriff. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hannah und Bulma schnappte zurück in die Realität. "Was? Oh, klar. Alles bestens. Ich vermisse nur jemanden. Sehr." "Hm. Ich verstehe dich." Sie gingen ein wenig weiter. Bulma bemerkte, dass Rico ihnen aufmerksam zugehört hatte, selbst aber kein Wort sprach. "Seltsamer Kerl. ich habe ein komisches Gefühl mit ihm."  
  
"Liebst du ihn?" "Was?", fragte Bulma überrascht und sah Hannah an. "Na den, den du so vermisst!" ". ich denke schon. ja, eigentlich bin ich mir sicher. Er ist nur so stolz, er würde meine Gefühle nie erwidern. hoffnungslos." "Das glaube ich nicht! Du bist attraktiv, nett und hast einen starken Willen! Wieso sollte er dich nicht lieben? Auch wenn er stolz ist." "Er ist SEHR stolz. das kannst du mir glauben. Er weiß wohl nicht einmal, wie man 'Liebe' schreibt." "Und was macht dich da so sicher?" "Ich bin nicht sicher. nicht ganz. aber ziemlich. aber." "Aber?" "Aber er hat mich einmal geküsst." "Na eben! Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang! Und wenn er wirklich so stolz ist, dann ist er wohl nicht der Typ, der einfach so drauf los küsst, weil es ihm Spaß macht, was?" Bulma seufzte. Vielleicht hatte Hannah ja Recht? Sie war zwar noch ein Teenager, aber ein Körnchen Wahrheit konnte schon drin sein, in dem was sie sagte. "Lass den Kopf nicht hängen! Wir finden jetzt diese was-weiß-ich-wie-die- Dinger-heißen und machen alles rückgängig und dann redest du mit ihm, klaro?" Bulma grinste. "Vielleicht werde ich das irgendwann tun." "Natürlich wirst du das! Wenn ihr nicht miteinander redet, könnt ihr ja nie wissen, wie der andere darüber denkt!" Als Bulma wiederum einen Blick auf den schweigenden Rico warf, wandte sich dieser schnell ab. So, als ob er verhindern wollte, dass Bulma bemerkte, dass er sie ansah. und mithörte.  
  
Früh am Morgen erreichten sie tatsächlich den Ort, an denen die Dragonballz waren. Aber würden sie Bulma, Hannah und Rico etwas nützen?  
  
Eine seeehr gute Stelle zum aufhören! 


	6. Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel ...

Hallo! Hier bin ich wieder! Nach diesen äußerst kreativen ersten beiden Zeilen werde ich jetzt noch ein paar sinnvolle Kommentare meinerseits abgeben: @ seepferd-chan: das ist meine story, ich mache, was ich will und ich hab dich lieb! lol (war nicht bös gemeint!!!) danke für dein review! @ Fried-chan: Ich liebe dich! Heirate mich!!! @ Jin-Goku: ich hoffe, dir gefällt, was ich fabriziere! @ alle, die ich jetzt im Moment vergessen habe: entschuldigung und danke fürs lesen!  
  
Und wie immer: Morddrohungen, Liebeserklärungen, Apfelmus, Haribo und andere Bestechungsmittel immer zu mir!  
  
Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel 5  
  
"Die Dragonballz!", murmelte Bulma und blickt ungläubig auf die sieben Kugeln. "Wir haben es geschafft!", rief Hannah und rennte auf die Kugeln zu. Bulma und Rico folgten ihr. "Na dann! Los, wie können wir sie benutzen?", drängte Hannah. Bulma sprach die Formel, die Dragonballz glühten auf und es erschien tatsächlich Sheng Long. Bulma sah verwirrt zu dem heiligen Drachen auf. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Sowohl Piccolo als auch Gott waren doch tot! Wieso funktionierten dann die Dragonballz? "Und wie weiter?", fragte Hannah. "Wir müssen nur noch unsere Wünsche aussprechen!", erklärte Bulma und ließ sich langsam von Hannahs Euphorie mitreißen.  
  
"Danke", erklang plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme. Bulma sah sich verwirrt um. "Was. wer ist da?" "Ich. Deine kleine Freundin ist gar keine kleine Freundin!" Bulma sah zu Hannah. Mit dieser ging eine grässliche Veränderung durch. Sie verwandelte sich langsam. Zuerst wurde sie größer, dann verfärbten sich Haare und Haut blau und ihre ganzen Körperteile änderten die Form. "Hannah! Was." "Na, kennst du mich noch, Bulma? Immerhin habe ich deine Freunde getötet!" "Du bist. Anarac?", zweifelte sie. "Natürlich! Wer sollte ich auch sonst sein? Und jetzt werde ich mir meine Wünsche erfüllen!" "Aber. ich dachte." "Du dachtest, Rico wäre der Verräter?" ".ja." "Warum bloß? Er ist doch sooo ein netter Junge.", lachte Anarac. "Ich sag dir warum: Weil ich es dir so vorgelegt habe!" "Aber." "Ich habe dir die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgebetet und du bist tatsächlich auf das ganze Theater reingefallen! Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, es würde ein wenig länger dauern, aber du bist sofort darauf angesprungen! Jede Bewegung von Rico war dir plötzlich verdächtig!" Anarac lachte. "Genug geredet! Jetzt werde ich der Herrscher des Universums! Har Har Har!"  
  
Plötzlich erklang ein lauter Schrei. Im nächsten Moment ging Anarac zu Boden, nur um im darauf folgenden Augenblick wütend auf den Beinen zu stehen und wie irre um sich zu sehen. "Wer wagt es?" "Ich." "Rico!", rief Bulma erleichtert und entsetzt zugleich.  
  
Tatsächlich stand Rico wagemutig vor Anarac in Kämpferpose. "Ich kenne Bulma zwar noch nicht lange, aber sie würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Und ich bezweifle, dass du dich an die Etikette hältst und keine Frauen schlägst, Monster!", meinte dieser. Bulma sah ihn überrascht an. "Beeil dich, Bulma! Sprich schnell deine Wünsche! Ich werde ihn. oder sie. solange aufhalten!", rief Rico und griff Anarac an. Bulma riss überrascht die Augen auf. Rico hatte tatsächlich den Mut, gegen einen Dämon zu kämpfen, den nicht einmal die Z-Krieger besiegen, geschweige denn töten konnten. Sie hatte wahrlich kaum Zeit, wenn sie ihn nicht auch noch wieder beleben wollte. "Sheng Long! Ich wünsche mir, dass alles so wird wie es war bevor dieser Dämon hier aufkreuzte!", schrie Bulma. "Dein Wunsch ist erfüllt!", erklang die mächtige Stimme des Drachen. "Gut. Mein zweiter Wunsch: belebe die Z-Krieger wieder!" "Jemanden, der nicht tot ist, wieder zu beleben ist unmöglich." "Was. sie leben?" "Ja." "Und wo sind sie?" "Das weiß ich nicht." "Sheng Long!" "Hast du noch einen weiteren Wunsch?" "Bring die Z-Krieger hierher!" "Das kann ich nicht." ". gut. dann vernichte diesen Dämon!" "Auch das kann ich nicht." "Verdammt noch mal! Was kannst du überhaupt?... Na ja, danke!" Bulma war total aufgewühlt und durcheinander.  
  
Wieso lebten die Z-Krieger? Und. wenn sie die ganze Zeit über gelebt haben, dann würde das erklären, warum die Dragonballz funktioniert haben, schließlich wäre dann auch Piccolo am Leben. Aber wenn sie lebten, wo waren sie dann? Und wieso hatten sie ihr nicht geholfen? Wieso halfen sie ihr jetzt nicht?  
  
"Du suchst deine Freunde?" Bulma sah zu Anarac. Plötzlich erkannte Bulma die Wahrheit. "Du hast sie, richtig? Du hast sie!", flüsterte Bulma. "Genau. Deswegen sag diesem Jungen, er soll aufhören, mich zu nerven! Dann werde ich dir sagen, wo sie sind!" "Rico." Dieser ließ sofort von Anarac ab. "Gut. Ich werde dir sagen, wo deine Freunde sind. Nämlich an einem Ort, den du nicht betreten kannst! Hahaha!"  
  
Umsonst? Sollte alles umsonst gewesen sein? "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich durch das halbe Land gehe, mir sowohl meine Fingernägel, als auch Haut und Haare ruiniere und dann einfach so kusche, wenn du mir nicht sagen willst, wo meine Freunde sind?" "Uh. bist du jetzt sauer?" Anarac lachte ungehalten. "Bring sie sofort hierher oder ich werde dich besiegen!", meinte Bulma gelassen. "Träum weiter! Nicht einmal deine Freunde konnten mich besiegen! Wieso solltest du das können?" "Weil ich etwas habe, was du brauchst!" "Und was sollte das sein?" "Was du brauchst sind wir. Ich bin als einzige von allen noch übrig. Und natürlich Rico. Warum nur? Du musst irgendetwas mit mir und ihm vorhaben. Nur was? Egal, darauf kommen wir später. Auf alle Fälle brauchst du für dein Vorhaben uns. Wenn wir also, oder zumindest einer von uns beiden tot wäre, dann könntest du dein Vorhaben nicht erfüllen. Wenn also einer von uns beiden Selbstmord begehen würde, dann könntest du deinen Plan nicht in die Tat umsetzen. Und? Bist du bereit, einen Deal einzugehen?" Anarac überlegte. Bulma konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Sie war selbst von ihrer Kaltblütigkeit überrascht, aber wenn es nutzte! Der Zweck heiligt schließlich die Mittel. "Gut. Ich lasse deine Freunde frei und ihr tut, was ich euch sage!" "Schlechter Deal. Du lässt meine Freunde frei und Rico in Ruhe. Dafür tanze ich nach deiner Pfeife." Innerlich arbeitete sie einen Plan aus. "Abgemacht!" Bulma war nervös, ängstlich aber doch stolz und zufrieden. Und sie hoffte, dass ihr Plan aufgehen würde - und dieser eine Hacken nicht den ganzen Plan ruinierte! Plötzlich erschienen die Z-Krieger aus dem Nichts. Bulma konnte einen überraschten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Die Z-Krieger sahen sich verwirrt um. "Was.", murmelte Son-Goku verwirrt und sah überrascht zwischen Bulma und Anarac hin und her. "Ich habe meine Teil der Abmachung erfüllt. Jetzt erledige du deinen!", forderte Anarac. Bulma warf einen Blick zu den Z-Kriegern. Der Hacken. Sie hatte gehofft, diese könnten gegen Anarac kämpfen, aber sie waren viel zu geschwächt. Ihr Plan ging folglich nicht auf. ". ein. einverstanden.", meinte Bulma, gab sich geschlagen und wartete ab, was geschehen würde. Sie spürte, wie ihr Widerstand brach, sie innerlich aufgab. Ihre letzte Hoffnung waren die Z-Krieger gewesen. und diese konnten ihr nicht helfen. "Gut. Es freut mich immer wieder, Geschäfte zu machen, die mir nutzen!" Anarac lachte wie von Sinnen.  
  
Moment. da fehlte doch jemand! Vegeta! Wo war Vegeta? Verwirrt blickte Bulma um sich. Schließlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
  
  
  
Damit Seepferdchen sich jetzt wieder beschweren kann höre ich jetzt auf zu schreiben *g* Ich fahre jetzt erst mal in Urlaub, mache eine Weltreise und stürze mich dann in alle möglichen Schularbeiten, nur um in 10 Jahren zu merken, dass mein Review vor Morddrohungen überläuft. lol  
  
Man sieht. ähm. liest sich! Bye! 


	7. Kein neues Kapitel aber dennoch lesen! I...

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mein Vater hat mein neues Kapitel gelöscht!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jetzt muss ich alles von vorne schreiben! Ich könnte ihn.  
  
Na ja, jetzt müsst ihr eben noch länger warten. GOMEN!!! Ich werde mich sputen!!! Und: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! 


	8. Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel ...

Ich habe letztens in einer Reportage im Fernsehen eine erschreckende Tatsache erfahren. im Jahr 2001 wurden allein in Deutschland 7986 Frauen vergewaltigt. das sind mehr als 20 pro Tag. Da stellt sich doch die Frage: Warum tut niemand was dagegen? Warum tun WIR nichts dagegen? In dem Film "Sieben" kommt ein Spruch, den ich an dieser Stelle ebenfalls erwähnen möchte:  
  
"Den Frauen wird beigebracht, im Falle einer Vergewaltigung nicht "Hilfe" zu rufen, sondern "Feuer", weil auf einen Hilfeschrei niemand reagieren würde."  
  
Wieso? Bei uns in der Region ist es vor ein oder zwei Jahren passiert, dass in einem Zugabteil eine Frau von zwei Männern vergewaltigt wurde. es saßen noch zwei weitere Frauen und ein Mann im GLEICHEN ABTEIL und sie haben nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen, ihr zu helfen! Sie haben nicht einmal Hilfe geholt!  
  
  
  
Liebe Fried-chan!!! Das mit Seepferd war doch nicht ernst gemeint!!! Jetzt fühle ich mich total unverstanden von dir! *heul* Und so wollen wir heiraten?!? *g* aber mal ernst: das ist ein ziemlich blöder Scherz meinerseits gewesen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicht böse sein, ihr beiden! Bitte! *liebguck*  
  
Und jetzt extra für Seepferd: ENTSCHULDIGUNG!!! WAR NICHT ERNST ZU NEHMEN!!! Ich hab keine Ahnung, welcher Teufel mich da geritten hat, so einen makaberen Witz zu reißen. *heul* *umentschuldigungfleh*  
  
Ich hoffe mein Schreibstil hat sich jetzt gebessert! *fg* Ich habe bloß versucht, endlich meinen writers block zu überwinden. und dabei ist eben dieser Mist rausgekommen. allerdings wollte ich euch dann auch nicht länger warten lassen. aber an diesem Kapitel habe ich jetzt extra für dich laaaaaaaaaange gefeilt - Morddrohungen wegen "Zu lange zum Schreiben brauchen" also an Tamahome Jin-Goku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *g*  
  
Dann mal zum eigentlichen Teil dieser ff:  
  
Und hier ist das (vorläufig?) letzte Kapitel dieser ff!!! Jaaaaaaaaaa! Ich seh euch schon Freudensprünge machen! *g* Danke für alle Reviews und fürs Lesen! Die Leute, die nicht reviewen, gehören sich eingesperrt! Das ist eure letzte Möglichkeit. *g* lol  
  
Na ja, ich will nicht groß rumlabern. (hab ich ja schon. *seufz* hab zur Zeit den Quasseltick.)  
  
  
  
Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Kapitel 6 - und letztes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rückblende: Bulma, Hannah und Rico finden die DBz und beschwören Sheng Long. Allerdings ist Hannah in Wirklichkeit der Dämon Anarac. Bulma bringt ihn/sie zu dem Handel, die Z-Krieger frei zu lassen, wenn sie sich ihm/ihr ergibt, da er/sie anscheinend Bulma zu irgendeinem Zweck braucht. Sie wollte schon mit Anarac mitgehen, als ihr auffiel, dass Vegeta nicht unter den Z-Kriegern war. Aber wenn er nicht unter ihnen war. wo war er dann?  
  
Bulma spürte, wie sie langsam wieder Hoffnung schöpfte. Kann es möglich sein.? Sie hoffte es! Es war ihre letzte Chance, dessen war sie sich mehr als bewusst. Wenn ihr Plan B fehlschlug. dann würde sie sich diesem Dämon ergeben müssen - ob sie nun wollte oder nicht! Und die Z-Krieger würden ihr nicht helfen können.  
  
"Bulma!", erklang eine gehetzte wie aufgeregte und zugleich angstvolle Stimme. Aufgeschreckt fuhr sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah zu Rico. "Was ist?" "Du willst doch nicht wirklich mit diesem Dämon mitgehen, oder?", fragte er. Aus seiner Stimme klang nun ehrliche Besorgnis. Bulma konnte dem Drang zu lächeln nicht standhalten. Im Gegensatz zu Anaracs Behauptungen war Rico eigentlich sehr nett. und das Wort "Alterismus" schien ihm kein Fremdwort zu sein. was sie am Anfang nicht geglaubt hatte.  
  
"Eigentlich halte ich mich an die Deals auf die ich eingehe.", meinte Bulma. "Ich will mich ja nicht aufdrängen, aber ich würde diesen widerwärtigen Planeten gerne verlassen!", mischte sich Anarac ein. Es war offensichtlich, dass er/sie diesen Planeten wirklich bald verlassen wollte - zumindest bevor die Z-Krieger ihn/sie angriffen. Rico und Bulma überhörten ihn/sie (ich sollte mir mal ein Geschlecht für ihn/sie (*seufz*) überlegen.) geflissentlich. ". aber Ausnahmen bestätigen schließlich die Regeln, oder?", beendete sie grinsend ihren Satz. Rico sah sie skeptisch an. Seine Zweifel spiegelten sich nur zu gut in seinen Augen.  
  
"Sheng Long?", rief Bulma. Der Drache antwortete mit einem tiefen, gutmütigen Brummen. "Sheng Long, kannst du Vegeta wieder beleben?"  
  
(Bei mir ist Vegeta noch nicht gestorben. sagen wir einfach, die Story spielt vor Namek? Mist, dann lebt er ja nicht auf der Erde. gut, dann machen wir Sheng-Long einfach stärker! Stellt mich zwar nicht so ganz zufrieden, aber wenn jemand was zu meckern haben sollte, dann sollte er mir das ins Review schreiben UND eine andere Lösung! *heftignick*)  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!"  
  
Und tatsächlich stand im nächsten Augenblick ein Saya-jin vor ihr.  
  
Dieser sah sich erst verwirrt, ja auch ein wenig desorientiert um, erkannte Anarac und stürzte sich wütend auf ihn/sie. Bulma verfolgte das Geschehen erschrocken und schloss aus Angst um Vegeta die Augen, da er beim ersten Kampf gegen dieses Ungeheuer zwar nicht zum Zug gekommen war, aber Son-Goku, der ja bekanntlich stärker als der stolze Saya-jin-Prinz war, gegen den Dämon verlor und die Tatsache, dass Vegeta den Kampf überlebt, nicht sehr realistisch erschien. Und das war ein weiteres Problem. Bulmas Plan B war nämlich gewesen, dass Vegeta sie alle der Reihe nach hier wegschaffen würde. Aber sie hatte den Stolz des Prinzen vergessen, der sich natürlich für die Schmach, die ihm dieser Dämon durch seine Ermordung zugefügt hatte, rächen wollte.  
  
Das einzige, was sie noch von ihrer Umwelt registrierte, waren die Kampfgeräusche. Als diese nach einer Weile verstummten wagte Bulma, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. War der Kampf vorbei? Wer hatte gewonnen? Lebte Vegeta? Langsam nahm sie die Hände, mit denen sie sich vor Schreck und Angst die Augen zugehalten hatte, vom Gesicht und blinzelte ein paar Mal bis sie wieder klar sehen konnte.  
  
Sie erwartete schon fast, Anarac als Sieger zu sehen, aber von dem Dämon war keine Spur zu sehen. Vegeta stand hingegen völlig unverletzt da und blickte zu Bulma.  
  
Wie konnte er Anarac besiegen wenn nicht einmal Son-Goku es geschafft hatte?!?  
  
"Vegeta.", murmelte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Vegeta sah sie unverwandt an. Sein Gesicht schien aus Stein zu sein - keine Regung, kein Gefühl - nicht einmal sein Stolz, der sonst immer in seinen Augen glitzerte, war zu sehen. "Vegeta.", wiederholte Bulma und näherte sich wiederum um einen Schritt dem Saya-jin. Schließlich verweilte sie an diesem Punkt und starrte ihn nur mit Tränen in den Augen an. Wie glücklich war sie doch, den Saya-jin lebend und unverletzt wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. 'Wenn ihr nicht miteinander redet, könnt ihr ja nie wissen, wie der andere darüber denkt!', fielen ihr Hannahs Worte ein. Obwohl Bulma nun wusste, dass Hannah Anarac war, ergaben diese Worte dennoch einen Sinn. Bulma wandte den Blick von seinen Augen ab auf den Boden. Nach einem tiefen Seufzer nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und fing mit zittriger Stimme an zu sprechen. "Vegeta. ich muss dir was sagen. es ist eigentlich nicht mein Stil, aber ich glaube, ich habe Angst, dass. dass du nochmals stirbst und ich es dir noch immer nicht gesagt habe." Sie schluckte und holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Ich. ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, dennoch war sie sicher, dass der Saya-jin mit seinen ausgeprägten Sinnen jedes Wort sehr deutlich verstehen konnte. In Bulma tobte ein Kampf der Gefühle. War es richtig gewesen? Wie würde er reagieren? Oder war das ganze ein riesiger Fehler? Würde er sie auslachen? Sie verachten? Die Spannung und die Erwartung seiner Antwort waren eine höllische Qual für sie.  
  
Sie dachte, das wäre der größte Fehler ihres Lebens gewesen, wünschte, sie könnte es rückgängig machen. "Bulma." Sie erwartete, dass er jetzt etwas sagte wie sie sei ein sentimentales Erdenweib, sie sei nicht besser als alle anderen, er würde nie Gefühle für jemanden entwickeln - erst recht nicht für ein Erdenweib - und so werden wie Kakarott. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Vegeta schwieg lange.  
  
Aber schließlich kam seine Antwort.  
  
Ich lasse es jetzt so stehen. Ein schönes Open End, sozusagen. *g* Ich hoffe, es passt euch so, wenn nicht, dann schreibt mir ins Review, dass ihr ein Happy End (oder ein dramatisches Ende.) wollt und ich überlege mir, ob ich bei reger Nachfrage die Tatsache in Betracht ziehen sollte, darüber nachzudenken, ob die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ich Lust dazu habe, ein Ende zu einer wirklich grauenhaften Geschichte zu schreiben. (*nochmallies* *prust* lol)  
  
Herzlichen Dank für euere Zeit, die ihr in diese Story investiert habt! Und ich werde euch weiter mit meinen Stories nerven! (vielleicht auch mal längere *g* bei denen dann die Wartezeit noch länger dauert. lol)  
  
Written by sela  
  
( 25.10 - 2.12)  
  
  
  
PS: ich hab immer noch kein Haribo gekriegt. *heul* *schluchz* *buhu* Und auch keine anderen Liebeserklärungen. Wo sind denn alle meine heimlichen Verehrer da draußen?!? Ich dachte, ich wäre "schön, charmant, witzig, schlank (( scheint mir seeeehr fraglich.) und hätte schöne Augen" (Zitatquelle: das würdet ihr jetzt wohl gern wissen. *g*)  
  
PPS: Wenn es da draußen auf der schönen großen Welt genauso einsam verliebte Wesen wie mich gibt, dann denkt daran: 'Wenn ihr nicht miteinander redet, könnt ihr ja nie wissen, wie der andere darüber denkt!' Also: redet mit ihm/ihr darüber! (ich werde mir diesen Rat seeeeeeehr zu Herzen nehmen.)  
  
Wer sich in mein Liebesleben einmischen will soll reviewen! (( ich weiß nicht wieso, aber das ist immer der schönste Teil an einer ff, findet ihr nicht auch *durchdreh*)  
  
Hm. jetzt noch ne Frage. alle, die noch wissen, was Parataxe sind, sollen sich melden! Parataxe haben doch irgendwas mit Hypotaxen zu tun, right? Irgendwie. Satzgefüge, oder? Gott, das ist schon zu lange her und da verlangt doch tatsächlich jemand von mir, dass ich weiß, was das ist und - jetzt kommts! - das auch noch anwende!!! ICH - ich! Die in deutscher zwar gut, aber in Latein (( und da kommt der Shit schließlich her.) miserabel bin???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Verdammt, so viel schwafeln wollte ich doch gar nicht. über eine Seite!!!! *schäm* 


	9. Noch mal ne Bemerkung ach ja Namek ist g...

Gut, ich werde ein Sequel schreiben! *g* 


End file.
